


Bad Night

by JustJordan



Category: Deltarune (Video Game)
Genre: Cute, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Krusie - Freeform, Susie is doing her best ok, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:13:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27309013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustJordan/pseuds/JustJordan
Summary: Kris is having a bad night and calls his friend for help.  Susie does her best to comfort him.You can keep up with my latest writing/creative exploits at ye olde Twitter dot com, I'm @jordan_peloquin!
Relationships: Kris & Susie (Deltarune), Kris/Susie (Deltarune)
Comments: 17
Kudos: 62





	Bad Night

Susie’s phone alarm blared, waking her from a deep sleep. She growled under her breath and fumbled for it, knocking several half-empty water bottles from her nightstand to the floor in the process.

Finally, her claws wrapped around the phone and brought it up to her face. The screen glared harshly back, and she had to squint for a moment as her eyes adjusted to it.

A call from Kris…at 3:03 a.m.? The hell? Toriel always had him in bed no later than 9.

Not that that meant much these days. He’d snuck out his bedroom window a bunch of times for some late night jaunts with yours truly. Maybe he had an idea for one now.

Still, they usually arranged this sort of thing in advance, and Susie had been sleeping really well. She answered the phone and brought it up to her ear. 

“Kris?”

_“Susie?”_

She half-yawned, half-growled, rolling over onto her other side. “Mm. ‘Sup freak. Whaddaya want? It’s 3 a.m.”

_“I can’t sleep.”_

“Sucks,” she said, yawning again. She chuckled to herself. “Hey, wanna go graffiti the church again?”

_“No. Can I come see you?”_

Susie smacked her lips. “Uh. I mean, yeah. We can leave Father Alvin alone this time if you want.”

_“No. I don’t want to do any pranks, Susie.”_

Susie paused. Was his voice shaking?

“Okay…” she mumbled. “Is everything okay?”

_“I just…can’t sleep.”_

She was sure of it this time. Susie sat up in bed, fully awake.

“Hey. Seriously. What’s up?” Susie asked. “Did someone hurt you?”

_“N-No. I just – ”_

Susie’s blood boiled. “Kris, just give me a name, I’ll knock their – ”

_“SUSIE.”_

The desperation in his voice stopped her cold.

_“I just. Want to see you.”_

Susie threw off her covers and yanked her sneakers out from under her bed. She was halfway to her window by the time she put them on. “Okay. Okay. I’m coming. Where are you right now?”

_“I’m just at home. I can c – ”_

“No, no. That’s fine. I’ll text you when I’m there.” She hung up before he could respond.

~~~

Susie made it to his house in record time, jumping fences and cutting through yards to get there. The brisk Autumn air blew all around her, whipping her hair up into a frenzy. She didn’t pay it any mind.

She finally slowed down when she leapt the final fence into the Dreemurr’s backyard. She pulled out her phone and messaged Kris.

_* im here. be up in a sec._

Only now did her sprint catch up to her – she doubled over for a moment, catching her breath.

_Jeez_ , it was friggin’ cold out. Susie hiked up her jacket, which she’d thankfully remembered to throw on over her t-shirt and sweatpants, and walked over to the house. She stopped right by a tree which was growing close to the house and, coincidentally, right past Kris’ room.

She looked up, but there was no light on. He probably didn’t want to get busted by Toriel. She grabbed the lowest branch of the tree and pulled herself onto it.

Just then, her phone buzzed.

_* I’m coming down_

Susie typed back.

_* no way dude, it’s too cold. ill come up_

She put away her phone and resumed her climb, a feat she had long since mastered. She knew every branch, every knot to use as a foothold – in no time flat, she’d made it all the way up and perched at he edge of a big, flat branch, her claws digging into the bark. Kind of like a gargoyle. A really badass gargoyle.

She was level with the window, but it was still too dark to see in. She started shimmying along to the end of the branch, preparing to tap on the window with her claws.

But just as she stretched out her hand, she heard the telltale _klunk_ of a lock coming loose. The window swung open, and a human hand reached out into the moonlight.

Susie smiled and crept closer. She braced herself on the window frame with one hand, grabbed onto Kris’ with the other, and vaulted into the room. Behind her, the tree branch swung up with a barely audible _swish_ , and she landed onto the hardwood floor with a soft _thud_.

She exhaled, satisfied with her landing. She turned to face Kris. “Hey.”

The moonlight shone in through the window, illuminating Kris somewhat.

“Hi,” Kris said quietly.

Susie frowned. His voice wasn’t nearly as unreadable as his expression. It still had that weird _shakiness_ to it. Like he was going to fall apart at any moment.

The thought made Susie gulp. “Uh. Yeah.” She shut the window, locking it behind her – a process she’d _also_ grown quite familiar with – and turned back to Kris. “So what’s up? Everything good?”

“Yeah. Everything’s fine,” Kris replied, quieter than ever. “I just wanted to see you.”

“Yeah. I, uh, got that,” Susie said, trailing off. Something was _definitely_ wrong. What was she supposed to say? What was she supposed to _do?_

What would a good friend do in this situation?

She motioned towards his bed. “Do you wanna. Um. Sit down?”

Kris pondered his bed for a moment, then shrugged.

A brief silence overtook them. Susie was sweating bullets.

“Okay, uh, let’s go sit down…” She reached out, and as gently as she could, grabbed Kris’ hand in her own. His arm hung limply off his body, but he allowed Susie to lead him over to the bed and sit him down on it. She sat next to him, the bed creaking and tipping generously towards her.

She half-chuckled. “Uh, maybe I’m a little big for human-sized beds.” She stood back up again. “Don’t wanna break – ”

Something tugged on the back of her jacket. Hard. She turned back to look at Kris, eyes finally adjusting to the dark, and saw him gripping her jacket. His face was pointed downwards, his hair covering his eyes.

Slowly, carefully, Susie sat back down on the bed, her anxiety mounting. She moved closer to Kris.

“Hey. Seriously,” Susie said, her voice growing quieter. “What’s going on?”

A hushed silence enveloped the room.

“…bad night.”

Susie leaned closer. Kris’ face was still aimed squarely at the floor.

“I was just having a bad night. And I didn’t want to be alone, I guess.”

Susie didn’t like the sound of ‘bad night.’ “What happened? Do you wanna talk about it?”

“No,” Kris said firmly.

Susie straightened up. “O-Okay. That’s cool.” She shifted awkwardly, suddenly deciding that she would rather look anywhere but directly at Kris. “We could, uh…play video games?”

Immediately, Susie bit her cheek, kicking herself inwardly at the dumb suggestion. But to her surprise, she heard Kris snickering quietly.

“Yeah,” he said. “And wake up my _mom_.”

“What? We’d turn the volume down on the T.V.,” Susie said.

“What about you?” Kris asked, turning towards Susie with a mischievous glint in his eye.

Susie blinked dumbly. “Um. You’re losing me, Kris.”

“ _You’re_ the one who’ll lose,” Kris said. “And you’ll cuss me out when you do, like always.”

Susie rolled her eyes. She couldn’t even fight him on that. She _did_ lose when they played, almost every time. And she definitely cussed him out, even when she won ( _especially_ when she won).

“Well, I’ll lay off the shouting tonight, just for you. ‘Kay?”

Kris smiled and elbowed Susie lightly. She grumbled quietly, and felt her face grow hot for some reason.

Kris turned his face back to the floor, his smirk softening into a far more modest smile. “Probably still too risky.”

He was right, of course. Susie sighed. “Yeah, you’re right.”

Another silence fell over them, but this one was more comfortable than the last. Susie still had no clue what she was doing, but she felt like she was at least getting somewhere.

“Hey, what are you wearing?”

Susie blinked, looking back at Kris, then down at herself. “Uh. My jacket? And the stuff I wear to bed.”

“You could’ve changed.”

“Nah, I’m good,” Susie said with a chuckle. “Could’ve been worse. Could’ve run over here in shorts.”

“Heh,” Kris chuckled. “Um. Thanks for coming over,” he said.

Susie gulped. Again, her face was growing hot.

“Hey, uh…no problem. Dude.” she said. “Anytime.”

That felt lame. She should do something else, too.

On a spur of the moment, she wrapped her arm around Kris.

She felt him tense up underneath and immediately regretted the decision. She shifted her arm awkwardly, but her claws snagged on his sweater, and she froze.

Susie’s stomach worked itself into knots. She’d screwed up. It would be weird if she pulled back now, right? Give it a couple more seconds, and then –

Kris

relaxed

against her arm.

The world stopped moving. Susie’s breath caught in her throat, and suddenly the silence between her and Kris seemed louder than ever. All of a sudden, all Susie could see and feel was the small human boy sitting next to her.

Kris leaned against her more, and as he did, she relaxed her arm and let it drape around his shoulders, unsnagging her claws effortlessly. One of his hands rested itself in her lap and gripped her sweatpants gently and it was a miracle that Susie’s heart didn’t explode right then and there.

She heard his breathing, uneven and erratic, soften into something much calmer. For some reason, it struck Susie how small humans were compared to her, and how incredibly fragile. And as Kris went totally limp against Susie, she could just feel the strange, unnatural thumping that Kris called a heartbeat thrum through his shirt and against her.

Susie let out a breath she hadn’t realized she’d been holding. She rested her other hand atop Kris’, and felt him ball his hand up into a small fist. Susie curled her fingers around his gently, taking care to make sure that her claws weren’t pricking him.

Finally, someone broke the silence.

“Thank you,” Kris said softly, and this time, his voice didn’t waver a bit.

Susie smiled and leaned back, resting her head atop his.

“Anytime, freak.”

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this one completely on the spur of the moment. It felt really nice to write X3 Happy anniversary, everyone!
> 
> For anybody who's interested in my other Deltarune fic, The Dark - I am still working on it here and there, but it's slow going. I started that fic when I was in a very dark (heh heh) place in my life, and it's necessary for me to revisit that place at least somewhat in order to continue working on the story. If I were to just make the story a lot happier from here on out, I feel that would send the wrong sorts of messages...but it will be finished eventually, have no doubt about that. I'll probably start uploading chapters again when I have the entire rest of the fic sitting on my hard drive and ready to go (two or three chapters are done currently).
> 
> That's all for now - oh, and Happy Halloween! We're almost through 2020, so don't quit now!!


End file.
